


The Guardian Angel

by ShinsWife



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Destiny, Destiny 2, Destiny 2 Spoilers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 01:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19488535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsWife/pseuds/ShinsWife
Summary: A Story of the life of a Guardian who faced many trials in her life, daring to brave the dark to protect others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This be my first fic here, I'm a bit nervous but I hope to improve as I go! I hope you enjoy Angel's story!

Yet again I write to you, only this time it is for a different reason, unlike the last.This time I would like to tell you of the Guardian who you are never told of the story of. You know her as Angel.

Why out of all the fallen would I tell you about her? I have my reasons. I do hope you'll learn from her life, if more people do then Humanity will be prepare for the looming extinction.

Now, let's start from the beginning. Where her pain began and what set her path to be the one she had tread without hesitation despite her fears.

Listen well Guardian, for I wish her life can help you.

\--S.

* * *

Snow glistened over tall mountain peaks covering the floor in white, erasing what life might have been there before. Amongst this  bleak emptiness a single mechanical entity hovered, scanning for the singular reason of it's purpose. A candidate who had the potential to wield the Light. 

Flying over it picked up on a strange sense, as if that particular direction was trying to pull it to that location. The machine didn't have any other lead so it followed that feeling, like a moth drawn to the flame it heeded the calling. Soon a storm brewed, a blizzard with daunting gales that threatened to blow away the machine, yet it continued. This was it's purpose, without it what could it be? The machine's resolve was rewarded.

Faintly a silhouette of a building could be seen, it seemed like a mirage--as if any given moment it could disappear and return to the empty white landscape. The machine was ecstatic, the feeling seemed to have been coming from that location and without question it headed towards it.

The building became clearer, it seemed to be an old bunker of sorts: metal rusted, concrete cracked, and a bloody stain on the entrance. The machine had a solemn feeling from the place, it couldn't explain, but it continued into the bunker.

The inside wasn't too pretty, it as if the storm had reached inside the place. What little furniture that had been in there was scattered and broken save for a case of sorts. Not much further there lay a body, at least the remains of one. This sparked curiosity in the small machine and they scanned it.

It was a match.

The machine seemed ecstatic and began to use its surroundings to reconstruct the core of its purpose. Eyes soon fluttered open revealing the gray orbs that were underneath, dull and tired though nothing had been done yet. Hair, messy and short with bangs that covered her left eye in purple. She analyzed her surroundings and looked at the machine.

"You've been dead for a while, come on." It spoke. The woman was taken aback by it and backed into the door that was behind her. "Agh, I'm sorry. I'm a Ghost, well that's what most of the Warlords call us." She made no moves to speak, it was a bit much to take in.

Silence hung in the air for a while, neither one knew what to say or what to do. The "Ghost" finally decided to speak up and asked, "Do you have a name?" The Ghost wasn't expecting much, though they did hear that some risen knew it. Her gaze shifted from the Ghost to the case that was there and she pointed. "Uhm. I'm sorry but I don't get what you're getting at…" in response she made an attempt to stand, legs struggling to get accustomed to the sudden weight on them before she fell. "Do… do you want it?" Still no words. She tried again, this time a bit farther. Then again and again until she reached the case.

The Ghost followed silently and scanned the case. "This language… I don't know what it is."

"Latin…" the woman muttered, "Its Latin." 

The Ghost asked quietly, "Do you know what it says?"

She nodded and spoke a little more, a bit louder this time. "Angel. It says my name." Angel looked back to the Ghost and asked a question of her own, "Do you have a name?" The Ghost stayed silent which seemed to indicate that the Ghost didn't have one. "Ray. Ray suits you."

Before the Ghost could reply the howls of wolves echoed. "Oh no." The Ghost vanished before continuing, "We're by Lord Felwinter's territory, we have to lay low." Angel scanned her surroundings, looking for where Ray had vanished. "Ah, sorry. I'm in your backpack, I'm still here just not out there. If a Warlord finds out you're a Risen too… well, let's just not have that happen."

"What about your name?" Angel asked calmly, not knowing the danger that they were in.

The Ghost sighed, "I like it. Now, let's move."

Angel grabbed the case with her name and moved to the exit.

"Wait. I don't think we should go out right now, the blizzard is too strong." 

Angel placed down the case and just stood there as if she was waiting orders.

"From my scans…" Ray popped out and materialized in front of her. "There should be more to this place under us."

Angel tilted her head ever so slightly, to Ray seemed like confusion. "I thought we had to move?" 

"I did," he hovered to the door that led out showing the relentless blizzard outside, "but it seems like luck isn't on our side…" Ray vanished back into her backpack and warned, "I don't know if Lord Felwinter will find us, but don't let him know I'm here if he does."

Howls became louder.

"Why?" She seemed unfazed by it all.

A loud noise was made, the lock was broken with force.

"Just--"

The door was opened and a figure made its way in, shotgun in tow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Felwinter, Angel joins the Iron Lords and takes on a mission to slay a Warlord that hindered their cause. However it seems the ordeal was far more painful than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I kinda got scared of my writing and stopped for a while but I'm back because I want to improve and share this with everyone. Please enjoy!

The Warlord had expected a different person to be in the bunker, he thought that when the wolves had howled that it meant a Warlord with a wish of territory. Instead, he was met with the empty eyes of a silent girl as his Ghost muttered to him about the strange aura she gave. He decided to take her back to the Throne upon his mountain and she followed obediently. The whole trek was to be silent, 

Angel would not speak a single word.   
Snow falling much lighter than before decorated the sky, accompanied by the cold winds that grazed them both. There was white, and more white, every so often the hints of grey that made itself present in the mountains they would pass. The scenery rarely changed, it all seemed endless and empty.

The sting that Angel felt didn't help much either. It wasn't the normal sting that would strike you in cold weather, but rather something that stung even her heart. It didn't make sense to her, but it didn't spare her an explanation or attempt to relieve itself to ease the strange emptiness that gnawed away.

Time passed, everything became darker indicating that night fell. The snow had stopped some time ago meaning the black sky could only be seen for miles.

The Warlord had expected that she would protest and express fatigue, yet she didn't. "We're almost there." He expected a response--something. Once again he was met with silence. He simply moved on.

Some time after, the silhouette of the Throne of his came to view.

\---

How long ago that day was unknown to him, since then Felwinter took the Risen under his wing and some time after joined the Iron Lords. Angel of course came along as well, though really there wasn't a choice.

Chatter could be heard from outside as Angel tended to his gear. It wasn't like he could join in, he still never spoke to anyone all the time and the only one who heard him was Ray. 

Nonetheless Angel ignored it, he had a mission today and he planned to do it well in hopes of having the emptiness that seemed to gnaw away at him go away. His mission was a standard affair, deal with a Warlord and kill him. Simple. The Iron Lord finished his preparations and silently left the temple, carefully avoiding the others.

The way to the Warlord was longer than expected, he ran out of rations quickly causing death every so often. It was just a sort of buffering that his mistakes caused him. Angel moved on with indifference and focused only on the mission. Even as the cold froze him to death, even as starvation took his life, even as his body shut down from over exertion, he moved forward.

In time his efforts were rewarded as the icy territory of this Warlord came into view. There was still noticeable formations left behind from people before but most of it had ice that froze over from years in the cold. It was a sight and in other circumstances it would have been a beautiful view. Not today though, today it was just the place where Angel had to slay. He didn't care for much of the details other than why he had to do it, turns out the Warlord hunted like a predator and made finding a place to keep those who cannot protect themselves to reside difficult. That was all Angel needed to know, he didn't even bother remembering a name. Then again the Warlord was going to end up dead so what did names matter?

His footsteps echoed through the place, element of surprise was out of the question and the fact he was in their territory ambush was--his thoughts were cut short by the sharp pain in his right shoulder.

"I knew they were going to send someone, though I expected it would've been more competent."

Blade was in Angel's shoulder, slender blade and light blue. Yeah, ambush. The odds weren't in his favor and he had to develop a plan. 

"What are they thinking? Sending a frail woman out here to face me?"

The pain in his shoulder seemed to ache even more at those words. They felt so familiar and painful, something out of a terrible memory. His eyes looked around more frantically, desperate for an answer to what to do. Finally they met the arch above, old and damaged by the cold it could easily crumble. In an attempt to gain some distance Angel drew his handcanon quickly, firing at it causing what little integrity the structure had causing it to crumble forcing the Warlord the jump back to avoid getting hit. 

That action allowed Angel to regain his thoughts and gave him a moment to breathe. Recalling the structural integrity of the place he devised a plan and just in time as well, bullets were fired.

Angel swiftly ran for cover or what little he could get and ran the plan over again. It was risky, he had to hope the Warlord would react just as he wanted earlier and his aim being true. Angel took a deep breath and ran out of cover to fire at the column next to the Warlord causing it to crumble towards them. The Warlord jumped backward to avoid it, the way Angel had wanted and his gun was ready to shoot. Mere seconds later a gunshot echoed through the place and the battle was done.  
Angel walked to the Warlord's body slowly to make sure they were dead. Though the fight was over the words they had said before rang in their head and before he realized it he pulled the sword out of arm and stabbed the corpse with it. His arms moved on their own impaling them over and over again. Crimson hues splattered and soaked his armor by the time Angel managed to stop himself. He didn't understand why it hurt so much nor did he understand why tears were falling down his cheeks. It seemed that the pain in him became even worse, he wanted it to stop and go away. No matter how long he lingered there it wouldn't leave. Ray wanted to say something, but he didn't have the words to help his friend. Angel took a moment to breathe, the flurry of emotions were wild and he waited till they dulled somewhat. He then stalked those halls waiting for the Warlord's Ghost to attempt and bring back it's Risen. However such as many other Warlords Ghosts before, it's efforts were met with a swift end. It was really over, the mission was completed and all he had to do was return.

Instead however he took a moment, this was unexpectedly painful and it shouldn't have been. He wondered and wondered why it affected him so much. Did he know the Warlord somehow? There was no actual memory he could grasp, but there was a faint feeling--a sense of familiarity. Angel shook his head, thinking about such matters would only cause things to become problematic. Felwinter taught him that he must not dwell, otherwise he would become as indecisive as Perun.

Angel began to walk back but something compelled him to look back, to look at what he did to the Warlord. He did and he wish he didn't. Blood was everywhere, that harsh red soaking into the ground and the Warlord's blade. The individual's eyes were lifeless and were faintly in an expression of fear. His head quickly turned back to face forward and part of him wished he never looked at what he had done.


End file.
